


Playing with the trophy

by DarthAmelie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is just a sick fuck, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Necrophilia, Submissive Armitage Hux, Vomit, crack... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAmelie/pseuds/DarthAmelie
Summary: Hux tried to kill Kylo Ren.Kylo Ren didn't like it and punished Hux for it. (yes, DO read the tags)





	Playing with the trophy

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I get the idea of writing it?
> 
> All credit goes to:  
> 1\. This fanart: https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/post/181347684846/wip-of-a-thing-kill-me-if-you-have-to-thats  
> 2\. My friend eustacefrog.  
> 3\. Me for actually being the crazy person, who decided to write it.
> 
> Just connect all points together and you'll understand ;)
> 
> (I wrote it quickly and no beta reader, so I apologize if there are any typos in it)

General Hux was kneeling in front of his Supreme Leader, head low, shirtless, wrists cuffed behind his back, fists tightened. He knew it well why he was brought there, what he did, he deserved it all... and Kylo Ren was extremely willing to punish him for the crime.

The man was sitting on his throne, smirking, and resting his forearm on Snoke's head. It began to smell already, but he was proud of keeping it as a trophy, the proof of his victory. Everyone could see it, and who the new ruler was.

"General, you know why I called you here. A murder attempt? I am your Supreme Leader, you should treat me like a god, worship me, respect me. NOT kill me!" He yelled loudly.

Armitage wasn't sure whether he should be angry, scared, or both. Ren was capable of anything at that point, that Force thing inside of him took over and he just enjoyed being cruel, especially towards him. Killing his ruler was the only way to set himself free, but it failed. He had to face the consequences.

"I... I apologize, Supreme Leader. It was a foolish decision, I acted on an impulse." It probably wasn't going to help, but it was all he could say.

"No, you didn't. Stop lying." Ren got up from his seat, he looked even more intimidating in his dark robes. Then, he walked towards the kneeling general and gently pressed his boot right on his crotch. "You have to be punished and I advise you to enjoy it while you can."

Armitage looked up terrified. What did he mean when he said "while you can"?! "S-supreme Leader, you can't... a man can't live without..."

"What? Who do you think I am, you assume I want to cut your dick off? Idiot." Ren crouched down to pull down Armitage's pants. It surprised him that the man was actually semi-hard, because he didn't seem happy being there. "Something turned you on, good. You're sick enough to enjoy a situation like this."

Kylo grabbed the general's dick and stroked it. That was confusing to him, because it didn't feel like a punishment. It was embarrassing, he wasn't even sure if he wanted it at all, but his penis eagerly responded to the leather glove stroking it.

"Is that a punishment? Because it's good..." He honestly admitted. Maybe Ren was just a horny fool and nothing else?

"Don't make me laugh. I'm only preparing you for something better." He rubbed his hand over the tip and squeezed it lightly, it was probably the best handjob he's ever given to someone, usually he didn't care.

There was a reason for that and Hux didn't see it coming. When he was fully hard, his ruler got up and walked towards the throne to pick up the rotting head. Then, he turned around with a smirk.

"You have to show me your loyalty... and defile this head for me. It belongs to a monster, who thought he was better than me, but this... this is a sad proof of his weakness. Now..." Ren crouched on the floor again "you will stick your cock inside and fuck it like it was a cheap whore. I won't accept a 'no' for an answer."

Hux wished he could pinch his nose to stop the smell, but all he could do was to turn his head away. It was gross and he wanted that thing away from him. "Are you crazy? I won't do it!"

"Oh no, you will. You either do this, or be killed. Your choice." Kylo didn't even wait for an answer, just forced the dead jaw open and forced him on the man's erection. "You're still hard, which means there is something you like about it. I could pull it out of your head, but let's play this the old-fashioned way, without using the Force. Don't make me wait. Just fuck it. Like you fuck a whore in the mouth."

Armitage felt sick, that sensation on his dick wasn't good... it was like someone covered his dick with dead meat, technically he was right, it was a mystery what kind of an alien Snoke was, and what his remains contained. He also remembered how he saw that head dead for the first time, with its tongue stuck out, like a slaughtered animal. Ren lied about killing him at that time, but eventually he had to brag about it, so everyone learned the truth.

Kylo got impatient and just grabbed the man's throat, forcing him to cooperate, so Hux just began to move his hips. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, but it was hard when he could still sense the smell of decomposing alien remains... and it was touching his cock. It was better to finish it as quickly as it was possible, so he focused on nicer feelings. Being dominated... yes, that was good. He had to please his master. So he fucked that mouth as hard as he could, being grateful he wasn't forced to look Ren in the eyes. The grip on his neck loosened, that was when he knew he was doing a good job.

"Good. I know you like it, so keep fucking that whore. Fill its hole with your cum, general." Kylo held the head tightly, he could feel how hard Hux was hitting it with his dick. General could be very obedient, if he was motivated well enough.

Eventually, Hux reached his climax and came inside. It was over, finally...

...or maybe not.

Ren smirked and stuck his gloved fingers inside of the skull, then placed it on the ground and forced the general's mouth open. "Be a good boy and clean my glove, I accidentally made it dirty..."

Armitage tried to bite him, but Ren probably used the Force to enhance his strength at that point, his grip was so strong that any wrong move could crush his jaw. He just held his mouth open, but as soon as Kylo stuck his fingers in, his stomach took over and he vomited on himself and the other man.

"You're such a nasty slut" Ren let him go, then slapped his face "but it's not your fault this time, so let's say I won't remember it, but you promise to be obedient and NEVER, EVER try to hurt me again." He got up and looked down at his dirty robes. "I could tell you to clean it, but you'd probably puke on me again, so droids will do the work, this time." He took out his gloves and called a datapad into his hand with the Force.

"I apologize, Supreme Leader. I will obey." This time Hux didn't lie, he kind of enjoyed being ordered around, but the punishment was too excessive for him, so he got the point. Ren had a really sick imagination, if he tried hard enough.

The Supreme Leader seemed satisfied with his reply, because he ordered the droids to release him from the cuffs, and then he was free to go.


End file.
